


【GGAD】暑假的一天

by Doctor_Lily



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Lily/pseuds/Doctor_Lily





	【GGAD】暑假的一天

两个老头儿暑假期间闲到天天斗嘴

巨型OOC

詹莉

作者完全失去了智商和逻辑

一个有安娜的世界（她还拥有一只猫）

————————————————————————————————————————————

丽塔·斯基特从圣芒戈发出报道，带即将领英格兰队进军世界杯的著名找球手詹姆·波特，终于正面接受了本报记者的采访。

去年，詹姆·波特带着傲人的成绩从霍格沃茨魔法学校毕业。同年与学生时代的女友、麻瓜出身的莉莉·伊万斯在高锥克山谷完婚。一年之后，他们迎来了生命中的第一个孩子。

“哈利很健康，幸运的孩子，他有莉莉的眼睛，说实话我都有些嫉妒他了。”詹姆·波特看上去十分高兴，并透露他的同学兼好友小天狼星·布莱克将成为小哈利的教父。

詹姆·波特出身于历史悠久的纯血统家族，他与莉莉·波特(当时还是伊万斯)婚约曝光之时，除去一众女性球迷，许多人也都对他迎娶一名资质平平的麻瓜出身的女巫表示不解。更有大胆的猜测，詹姆与其好友布莱克之间过分亲密的关系是否成为了波特家族继续与其他纯血统家族联姻的障碍？请小天狼星成为哈利的教父是为了掩人耳目还是有别的特殊原因？在作者提及这个问题的时候，波特先生巧妙地绕开了这个话题，而他的朋友却表现得十分激动，并威胁要给我一个厉害的蜇人咒……

 

 

“现在的报道越来越有失水准。”格林德沃抖了抖手里的报纸，拿起空空如也的咖啡杯杯，“一个小球星结婚生子也能接连几天上头条，想想咱们当年，阿尔，那可都是大事。”

“你在带着偏见看问题，我还记得《纽约幽灵报》最后一篇和我们有关的头条报道是1945年，美国魔法国会主席参加花车游行，庆祝你决斗失败，结果文章重点分析了我在决斗场上穿的袍子……非常专业，要月圆之夜采集刚刚跳完舞的月痴兽的绒毛才能织出月光的效果。很不错的文章，关键是年轻人喜欢这样的报道。你得理解年轻人的想法，战争、变革、打打杀杀……对他们而言太无趣了。”邓布利多手上的一团毛线显然不够听话，他不得不放下手里的毛衣针，把那个乱窜的线头从胡子上择下来捋顺，好让它乖乖地趴到袜子上被织成小星星的样子。

“那也不错！你那件花哨的袍子分散了我的注意力，要不然我怎么会输？哦！狡猾的英国教授，以违背国际决斗公约为由坚决拒绝了我重新决斗的要求。”盖勒特正凶狠地对着一个拒绝给他更多咖啡的骨瓷壶瞪眼，没好气地回应阿不思这种揭人短处的行为，“趁机让我帮你去教你的宝贝学生们，每月的薪水少得可怜！”

“不管怎么说，《预言家日报》还只是英国的报纸，当年有人为了把一篇肉麻的结婚贺文发到全世界，给了每家报社十倍的版面费，幸亏《今日变形术》是一家很好的学术型期刊，不然那个月，我连一份可看的杂志都找不到。”

“得了吧，那篇我们联合署名的变形术论文就让那本小杂志卖到脱销，他们还有什么可抱怨的。”格林德沃没能捉住那只跑到桌子另一头的咖啡壶，气急败坏地看它得意洋洋地冲着自己大笑，壶身上的花纹都变了形，“你不能把眼睛从那些该死的毛线里拔出来吗？那个詹姆·波特到底生了几个孩子？！”

“一个。詹姆和莉莉本来以为第一个孩子会是个女儿，所以我得把婴儿服的配色改一改，小男孩儿可不会愿意被打扮得一身粉红色……”邓布利多比着衣服的大小，“孩子是世界的希望，有的时候你简直无法想象，他们是多么了不起！”

“真让我恶心，你提起那些小崽子的时候，神情活像一只抱窝的老母鸡。”

“当年你半夜爬窗跳进我的房间，说是有一首诗必须马上念给我听，诗里还说我永远是你唯一的凤凰。”阿不思放下手里刚刚织完的毛衣，笑眯眯地从咖啡壶那里接了一杯冒着热气的咖啡，然后一块接一块地往里面扔糖块。

“我的凤凰小阿尔，他可不是一个把我的生发柔顺剂偷偷用到自己的胡子上的糟老头，还有那些讨厌的毛线，你还用我的洗发水洗你给小崽子们织的毛衣！”

“恕我直言，你的那些生发水不过是店员哄骗老男巫的把戏，就算天天把头泡在里面，你那几根可怜的头发也不会变得比涅槃日的福克斯好多少。”

“阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布赖恩·邓布利多！！！”秃老头儿突然变得更加生气，声音也跟着高了起来，他恶狠狠地威胁自己的老伴儿，“尽管让你的胡子浓密顺滑吧，你这个愚蠢的老东西！以后我宁愿去亲福克斯的屁股，也绝不会再碰一下你的下巴！”

“嘎？”一直蹲在壁炉旁的架子上砸吧嘴的福克斯动作猛地一顿，被墨鱼骨头噎到了。

邓布利多还没来得及制止火冒三丈的格林德沃，墙壁就开始嘭嘭作响:“盖！勒！！特！！！混小子！！！不许你欺负阿不思！”

盖勒特那有着浓密头发的老伴儿咬着嘴唇，突然对手里咖啡杯上的花纹产生了浓厚兴趣。

“我就不知道她为什么就认准了要和我们住隔壁！”

“哦，我想是因为你的姑婆、巴希达女士上了年纪……”

“别用这种借口敷衍我，也许拒绝那些沾满了糖稀的南瓜馅饼非要说上超过三百遍她才能听清。”(邓布利多:事实上我一直认为吃掉它们才是明智的选择，你得学着欣赏甜味带来的美妙感受。)坏脾气的老头儿气呼呼地嚷嚷着，“可是只要我开口反对你那些显然不合理的观点，她会在第一时间用拐棍砸墙，然后像屁股后面追着一头火龙一样拼命尖叫……梅林作证，她老糊涂了吗？我才是她的侄孙！”

“盖！勒！！特！！！我听得见！！！”

“嘎！”终于顺过气来的福克斯开始专心梳理羽毛，毫不理会房间的尴尬气氛。

 

 

“今天怎么不见你那个脾气暴躁的山羊弟弟？他可是每天早晨都要坐在桌子对面瞪我，就好像你变得又老又丑全因为和我睡在一张床上似的。”

“别这样，盖勒特。”阿不思把改了配色的婴儿服包好，坐在那里开始挑选蝴蝶结的花样，“阿不福思每天早上来拜访的时候还会祝你健康呢。”

“谁知道他每天早晨都要溜达过来，是不是为了看看你这个老糊涂有没有在梦游的时候把我掐死？”

“你上次提出这个想法的时候，巴希达女士就坐在你现在的位置上，大笑了有足足十分钟。”邓布利多挥挥手指，挑好的缎带就绕着包装盒打了一个蝴蝶结，“我也是那个时候才发现她缺了两颗后槽牙……”

“哼！大家都来欺负可怜巴巴的盖勒特·格林德沃吧！就因为他头发快要掉光，还有一个脚趾头里都能开出花的糊涂虫当老伴儿！”盖勒特气呼呼地把脸转到一边，突然又想到了什么“啊哈！那个大傻瓜一定是被自己养的老山羊撞翻了，现在孤独得正躺在床上哼哼唧唧呢，这我可得去好好嘲笑他一番！”

“盖勒特。”阿不思歪了歪头，开始给胡子上的小辫子们系好天蓝色蝴蝶结，思考了一下还是换上亮粉色的“阿不福思只是觉得只带两块山羊奶酪去参加庆祝宴会太不郑重，他还要挑一只漂亮小羊羔送给小哈利……真的不参加吗？你可以选一条和我的蝴蝶结配色很搭的领带。”

“山羊……你们打算在宴会现场烤羊羔肉吗？！”格林德沃激动地踢掉了脚上的粉红色毛毛兔拖鞋。

“哦，那倒不会，其实阿不福思只是打算把山羊送给小哈利当宠物。”

“天呐，现在我开始有些可怜那个哈利·波特了，事实摆在眼前，把山羊当宠物，那他早晚也会变成大字不识一个的傻瓜大笨蛋。”格林德沃说完像是害怕阿不思会用领带绑着他去参加似的，赶紧把头埋进了报纸里面。

“盖勒特，你和孩子们相处了三十多年，真正称职的老师要善于利用从不同的角度发掘学生的优点。”阿不思在镜子前转了一圈，确保自己皮鞋上的银搭扣从各个角度看来都是锃亮的，“如果你能温和地对待孩子们，我一定给你加薪。”邓布利多冲他的坏脾气老头儿眨了眨眼睛。

“心平气和地面对那群小崽子？想都别想，这都要怪你当年不肯给我生一个。”去年圣诞节，格林德沃不听劝告非要在海格寄来的岩皮饼上咬一口，导致年仅九十六岁的他丢了三颗牙齿。因此瘪着嘴诉说委屈的时候，嘴上平白多了好些褶子。

“好吧，如果你实在不愿意参加……但别再试着趁我不在的时候把我的毛线球拿去逗安娜的布丁女士玩了，她昨天过来喝茶的时候还埋怨说每周都要从猫窝里掏出一大堆。”

“风雅牌巫师服装店每个月都要出几个新的毛线配色套餐，我那少得可怜的薪水还没捂热就拿去买了那些东西，还不说给你这个馋嘴的老家伙买糖果的钱，毛线多得用不完，你是要把它们留给狐媚子做窝吗……我就该去起诉你，让大家都知道霍格沃茨伟大的校长是怎么剥削他的职工的！”

“可别提这件事了吧，格林德沃。决斗刚结束的时候，为了赔偿你之前搞的那些破坏可是用掉了我一大半的积蓄，我本来准备退休的时候买下一家蜜蜂公爵的。”邓布利多准备和他好好算算这笔账。

“三十多年前的事情……你这样太斤斤计较了！”

“反正你早就觉得我是个老糊涂……不过我得说，这个世界上绝大多数的巫师，依然觉得邓布利多教授属于最聪明睿智的那群人。”阿不思拿好礼物，一只脚已经迈进了炉火，“而且你嘴里那个吝啬的老伴儿，每年都会给你织差不多六十双袜子。”

“只有五十多双！”盖勒特嚷嚷出来的时候，阿不思已经消失在绿色的炉火中，他不确定对方是不是已经听到了自己的抗议，生气地把报纸团成一团扔进壁炉，连阿不思的鞋跟都没能碰到。

 

“‘盖勒特比蜜蜂公爵重要一百倍！’”格林德沃一边抱怨，一边套上丑得要命的亮粉色领带，“太不像话了，那个老家伙当年就这样哄骗我的！也许那个丑陋的甲虫也不算全错，我可得回忆一下他有没有在饮料里偷放迷情剂……”说着嘟囔了几句咒语，把头顶剩下的几根头发变得浓密了好些。

福克斯没对盖勒特的抱怨做出任何反应，继续蹲在壁炉旁的木栖架上砸吧嘴里的墨鱼骨头，等到坏脾气老头儿嘭的一声消失在房间里，它晃了晃自己漂亮的尾巴。

 

 

庆祝宴会在高锥克山谷波特家的老房子里举行，卢平一早就过来给前院和大厅挂满了装饰用的彩球，纸做的飞天扫帚模型也在屋子里来回穿梭。阿不福思送来的小羊正围着桌腿转圈，成功地绊到了几位来宾。邻居家的小孩子们紧盯着桌子上堆成小山的金色飞贼样式的甜点……詹姆在朋友们的起哄声里喝下了一大杯火焰威士忌，脸变得差不多像莉莉的头发一样红。单身未婚的小天狼星成功吸引了在场女士们的目光，他慷慨地表示自己将负担起小哈利将来购买飞天扫帚所需的全部费用，当做他送给教子的见面礼。大家心照不宣地避开了阿不福思带来的山羊奶酪包，这让格林德沃的心情相当不错，一连喝了几杯蜂蜜酒，甚至还破格允许波特家的胖猫蹲到自己的肩膀上偷吃他手里的点心。

“说实话，有詹姆和小天狼星这样的父亲和教父，我真担心哈利长大之后会把我们的房子拆掉。”邓布利多拿着酒杯走近时，莉莉正半真半假向好友抱怨。“邓布利多教授，您能来真是太好了！詹姆说您给哈利织的毛衣是他见过最可爱的婴儿服。”

“哦，我敢说那一定是因为年度最佳找球手并不常见到婴儿服。”邓布利多冲哈利举了举酒杯，小家伙却并不理会，只一味对着怀抱外面的热闹情景咧嘴。“

“哈利会成为像他的父母一样优秀的巫师的，我得提前为鼻涕虫俱乐部预约，可不能让他像他的教父那样溜开！”斯拉格霍恩大声说着，从大厅的另一头穿过来，“阿不思！暑假过得怎么样？”

“相当不错，霍拉斯。”阿不思和他的老同事一起喝了一杯甜酒，“整个夏天都在完善我的人体变形术论文，”

“阿不思，阿不思，我们的年纪都大了，你还是学不会享受生活。我上周才从拉斯维加斯回来，是在我的一个学生的陪同下，那里的雪蟹蘸黄油……”莉莉站在一旁笑吟吟地看两位老师交谈，霍拉斯不得不说点什么证好明自己是一个兼顾学术与生活的人，“当然了，我在魔药学领域依然有发言权，这次送给小哈利的营养制剂在市场上每品脱至少能卖到十个加隆……”

“我相信一定是这样的。昨晚我们还为哈利以后的变形术和魔药学哪一个的成绩会更好些争论了一番。”

“担心是没有必要的，我们都盼着生活是一盒柠檬雪宝，但它往往更像一袋比比多味豆，你以为是魔药，詹姆觉得是变形术，可是说不定哈利偏偏会在黑魔法防御术上出类拔萃。”邓布利多笑着冲哈利眨了眨眼，后者伸手只想抓住他胡子上的蝴蝶结。

“太神奇了，格林德沃教授的预言也印证了您的想法，詹姆特别感谢他送给哈利的祝福……他没有和您一起来，我还以为你们又闹矛盾了呢。”

“哦，只是盖勒特有点闹情绪，上了年纪的人，大都有些小孩子脾气。”邓布利多笑着解释。

“不用为你的校长担心！格林德沃教授亲口说的，他不过是为了应和火星的运行轨迹选了一条有点丑的领带。”斯拉格霍恩大笑着拍了拍邓布利多的肩膀，“我过来的时候盖勒特正和斯卡曼德介绍自己领带的来历呢，他说是你亲自挑的。不过梅林啊，再杰出的巫师年纪大了也有记忆混乱的问题，我得向他推荐我的记忆药水……”

 

“他自己才上了年纪呢！大傻瓜真的以为我买不起蜜蜂公爵吗？”躲在一旁偷听的盖勒特不屑一顾地撇嘴，把叼在嘴里的甘草味拐棍糖掰了一半塞到大黄猫的嘴里，“不，这不算躲着他。我不过是不愿意跟那个老糊涂一起装出和蔼的嘴脸面对那群小崽子……”

波特家的胖猫为了平时碰不到的甜点和糖果暂时忍受了格林德沃嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨，温柔地舔着爪子上的糖渣……结果下一秒就被耳边的噼啪响声吓了一跳，喵嗷一声跳到桌面上踩着几个盘子蹿了出去，把全场的目光都引到了端着糖果盘的格林德沃身上，咒语显然已经失效——浓密的头发不见了。

沉默是被巴希达女士打破的，她率先大笑出来，尖声大喊:“哈哈哈哈，我早就猜盖勒特已经没有头发了，阿不思你不该瞒我的！”

“我想我可以在论文里放一个新观点。”阿不思对自己目瞪口呆的同事解释，“酒精和甘草会破坏生发咒的变形效果……”

但是面对盖勒特涨红的脸色，在场的绝大多数宾客还是拼命咬着嘴唇，努力不让笑声被秃头的坏脾气老头儿听了去。

 

 

“她在胡说八道，明明还有很多根！”回家时，盖勒特一路上都气呼呼地挽着老伴儿的胳膊为自己辩白。

“好了好了，盖勒特。你要理解巴希达女士……我承认她可能确实有些，额，老糊涂了。”

“你知道就好！”听到阿不思支持的声音，格林德沃脸上的皱纹都柔和了不少，两个老头儿刚好走到了一家蜜蜂公爵门口，“软糖还是要柠檬味的吗？”

“唔，听说橘子味的也不错。”

“这样下去我会破产的！你这个馋嘴的老家伙……”


End file.
